Equestrian Knights
by kengo19
Summary: When all of the Equestria's bad guys form a team and steal the Elements of Harmony, Its up to the Main Six to team up with humans and become Equestrian Knights in order to save Equestria.


Welcome to my first Fanfic I hope you all enjoy it. I will be uploading updates as soon as they are done

Equestrian Knights

Chapter 1

"Well done Twilight" said a white alicorn with a multiple colored mane and tail an image of the sun rested on her flank representing her cutie mark and a crown sitting upon her head. "I am very impressed, your magic improves every time I see you."

"Oh thank you Princess Celestia" said Twilight Sparkle a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail with a light purple stripe running down. Her cutie mark, A large purple star surrounded by five smaller white stars. "I've been studying a lot since last time."

As Twilight lowers ten objects back to the ground she smiles remembering how hard it was to learn how to lift so many objects at once. She looks up at Celestia to see a huge smile on her face. "So how did I do" asked Twilight.

"You pass the test Twilight" Celestia replied. Twilight started jumping up and down saying thank you over and over, but the celebration was short live as the door of the throne room burst open and a unicorn royal guard came running in and stopped in front of Princess Celestia.

"Princess the castle is under attack!" said the guard breathing hard as if he had just ran here from Ponyville.

Celestia stood up staring at the guard with a shocked look in her eyes. "Under attack! By who?"

The guard took a deep breath and replayed "By changelings princess"

Twilight who was looking at the guard quickly looked up at celestia "It has to be Queen Chrysalis." She said still in shock "But we beat her and sent her away. Why would she come back?"

Celestia with a worried look on her face said "she must be trying to devour more love from the ponies in Canterlot." She shifted her view from Twilight back to the guard "Find Shining Armor and tell him to cast his protection spell."

The guard with a sad look on him face looked down for a second, then raised his head and looked at Twilight then to Celestia "Shining Armor was injured in the fight. It seems he was targeted first so he wouldn't be able to cast his spell."

Twilight with a scared and worried look on her face ran right up to the guard till she was face to face with him "What happened? Is he ok? Where is he?"

The guard looked at the straight in her eyes. "I don't know what happened, by the time I got there all I saw was a large wound on his side and" the guard looked away from her almost a tear in his eye.

Twilight could tell that this guard had a high respect for her brother. "And" Said Twilight.

The guard wiped away a tear and looked back up at her "And a large pool of blood next to him."

Twilight took a few steps back before falling to the ground about ready to start crying, and with a shaky voice asked "Is ... Is he dead?"

The guard walked up to her and laid a hoof on her shoulder "I don't know. The medical team was around him and seemed to be in a hurry to get him to the operating room."

Twilight now with a face full of tears looked up at Celestia "Princess I need to get to him. I need to see my brother."

Celestia looked deep in thought for a moment then finally said "I'm sorry Twilight but we need to get to the Elements of Harmony. Right now you and your friends are the only one who can protect Canterlot."

Twilight with a shocked look on her face from being denied to see her brother quickly said "but my friend are in Ponyville the elements won't work without them."

Celestia looked at the guard and said l tell the pegasus captain to get a chariot to Ponyville to pick up the rest of the elements and bring them here. Time is of the up most importance here." The guard straightened up, saluted and quickly ran off.

As Twilight watched the guard leave she heard Celeatia's voice "Twilight once we get the elements you may go see your brother till your friends arrive." Twilight finally stood up and wiped her tears with her hoof and gave Celestia a nod.

Once outside the castle Celestia and Twilight saw the damage to Canterlot. Other than a few fires out in town it seemed most of the damage had been to the castle. Celestia looked around with a sad expression on her face. "Come Twilight we must get to the Hall of Elements before any more damage can be done."

The Hall of Elements was a good quarter mile from where they were. As they were running a group of changelings came swooping down right toward them. A bright light appeared out of Celestia's horn and after charging for a second a beam of light as bright as the sun fired right at the charging changelings that sent them flying.

After running few another minute they reached the Hall of Harmony and opened the doors. It was a long hall with stain glass windows along the walls, at the end of the hall was a large door where the Elements were kept. They walked up to the large door, Celestia stopped right in front of it where a small hole in the middle was. She lowered her head and stuck her horn into the hole. Lights all over the door started to light up as it opened.

Inside is a small chest which held the elements inside. A soft glow appeared around it as Celestia used her magic to move the box closer to them. As it stopped in front of them Celesita laid a hoof on the chest and opened. As they looked inside fear their face. "Princess the elements their gone" "Looking for these" said an old but familiar voice. As Celesia and Twilight turned around they saw Discord standing at the entrance with the Elements of Harmony in his claw.

"Discord! How did you escape the stone spell?" said Twilight as she started to run toward him.

"I let him out" said King Sombra a dark gray unicorn with a red horn and black mane and tail, as he walked in alongside Queen chrysalis a black changling alicorn with holes all around her body, and Nightmare Moon a black alicorn with a star filled mane and tail and a crescent moon as her cutie mark.

Twilight stopped half way between them and looked back at Celestia where she had a sad look on her face "Luna no" she said softly.

Nightmare Moon took a few steps forward laughing "Luna ha, I can no longer use her I found somepony else that still has greed in them". A slight shy of relief appeared on Celestia face but was now wondering who she had.

"We have what we came let's go" Sombra said. A cloud of darkness appeared around them and a moment later they were all gone.

Twilight looked at Celestia, "Princess Celestia they have the elements what do we do?" Celestia looked down with a worried look on her face. "Twilight go see your brother, come and see me once your friends get here."

Twilight wanted to ask what celestia was going to do but she was too worried about her brother. She gave Celesita a nod and ran off toward the hospital wing of the castle.

The hospital was filled many wounded guards, doctors running around from room to room yelling instructions for the nurses. Twilight walked up to the service desk and asked her where she could find her brother. The nurse look at her and said with a sad face "Shinging Armor is in operating room three but" the nurse looked down "he is in very critical condition." Twilight took a few steps back, her face going through different emotions all at once, she turned and started running towards the operating room.

In front of the room was two guards standing watch. One of the guards saw Twilight approaching and yelled "halt" as both guards lowered their spears to form a X blocking the door. The other guard looked to see who just arrived and said, "Twilight? It's good to see you again."

Twilight looked at the guard with a confused look. The guard laughed and said, "you probably don't remember me, your brother introduced us when he became Captain of the Guard. My name is Prime Color."

Twlight shook her head saying "I'm sorry I don't remember, that was a long time ago. Twilight looked back at the door and continued "how is my brother?"

Prime Color raised his spear and nodded to the other guard to do the same, then took a few steps to the side so Twilight could see in the window. "He's still in surgery. I don't know to much, just that he was his by a powerfull spell that caused him to start bleeding from his side. I heard one of the doctors saying as they brought him in that he might have internal damage as well."

Twilight at this time was looking through the window, tears rolling down her eyes. She saw doctors all around Shining Armor, she could only see a bit of one of her brother's hoofs.

Twilight suddenly heard multiple voices calling her name, she turned to see who was calling her. In front of her was standing five ponies and a small dragon. The small purple dragon took a step forward and said, "Twilight."

Twilight looked at the group "Spike, girls" she ran forward and hugged the dragon. The ponies all circled around twilight and joined in on the hug.

Just then the doors to the operating room opened and a pony wearing a white doctor's robe walked out. Twilight turned and stared at the pony with a face of fear and worry. The doctor looked up at Twilight and smiled, "The Captain is going to be fine. Luckily the spell didn't do any major damage to his insides. We gave him some blood and repaired the damage. With a lot of rest and recovery he will be up in no time."

Twilight gave a big sigh of relief and sat down in the middle of the hallway. Spike step forward and said "Twilight that's great news, your brother is going to be fine." All the ponies nodded agreeing with Spike. "Princess Celectia ask us to come get you" Spike continued. Twilight nodded and they all started to walk back.

Back in the throne room the ponies walked up to Celestia. Twilight I'm just received word the Shining Armor is going to be fine. I'm happy for you Twilight" Said Celestia. Twilight smiled at Celestia. "But we can't rest just yet" Celestia continued. With war upon us and the Elements of Harmony stolen there is only one thing we can do. We must call forth the Equestrian Knights.

Note: Prime Color is my OC you can see a pic of him here.

/page/roleplay-characters/_/prime-color-r4335


End file.
